


Una semana

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caring, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of terminal illness, Pre-Canon, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: - Una semana más.Era lo mismo que había pedido la semana anterior y la anterior a esa, y Andrés siempre aceptaba con un suave movimiento. Pero muchas cosas pueden cambiar en menos de una semana.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Una semana

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, era una idea que me rondaba desde que me vi la serie, pero entre una cosa y otra jamás me puse a ello. Ahora que tengo tiempo y que se vuelve a hablar de la serie, he querido escribir este fic.

Andrés le sonrió de forma sardónica mientras se vestía. Sergio odiaba cuando hacía eso, era imposible saber qué le hacía tanta gracia y preguntarle no servía para nada. Sergio se negaba a contestar y hacía cualquier broma desagradable sobre su enfermedad y su final. Su medio hermano se acercó a él mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Sergio no comprendía cómo un hombre tan cruel podía ser tan dulce a la vez. Sergio le había observado alrededor de varias mujeres e incluso hombres, los utilizaba y manipulaba; al principio había temido ser una de sus víctimas, pero no. Andrés era diferente alrededor de él. Andrés se dejaba manejar a sabiendas de lo que Sergio estaba haciendo con él, pero no le importaba.

Andrés era un hombre extraño, siempre lo había sido. Sergio le había conocido en su adolescencia, tras la muerte de su padre que había intentado mantener a ambos alejados. Seguramente se debiese a que conocía demasiado bien a Andrés y sabía que era un peligro con sus formas frías y crueles. Su padre había sido incapaz de hacerse cargo de ese niño y no se habían conocido hasta su muerte, momento en el que no pudo mantener a Sergio a salvo por más tiempo. Sergio había temido su encuentro, pero cuando Andrés vino a hacerse cargo de él, nada fue como había esperado. Andrés le acogió y cuidó. Cuando Sergio vio su lado más macabro y sádico, no supo qué hacer. Sin embargo, Andrés se aseguró de que comprendiese bien quién era realmente y que jamás haría nada contra él.

Andrés le prometió lealtad ciega y su vida.

Sergio le creyó sin dudar de él ni un instante.

Ese fue el principio de su historia. Aquella noche compartieron su primer beso y Sergio se entregó a él. Follaron y entre gemidos y sudor, Andrés le declaró su amor. Al día siguiente, Sergio supo que Andrés había pensado en matarle muchas veces, hasta que por fin se conocieron. Había recreado en su mente la forma en la que le torturaría hasta escucharle suplicar por su muerte. Le había odiado por robarle la posibilidad de tener una familia, pero al estar frente a él, supo que jamás podría hacerle daño. “Eres mi vida”, dijo con seguridad y un cariño impropio de él. Sergio debería temerle, pero no tenía razones para ello.

Con una simple palabra, Andrés mataría por él.

Con una simple palabra, Andrés moriría por él.

\- Si soy afortunado -dijo Andrés de repente-, daré mi vida por ti.

Cogió su barbilla con sus dedos pulgar e índice y tiró de él para darle un beso corto. Sergio odiaba cuando hablaba así. No estaba preparado para ver la forma en la que su hermano había aceptado su muerte cuando aún podían luchar contra ella.

\- No…

\- Hermanito -murmuró y su respiración chocó contra sus labios-. Necesito que lo aceptes.

Sergio sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Llevaban varias semanas allí y no estaba dando resultado. Los síntomas se estaban agravando poco a poco y podía ver el cansancio en los ojos oscuros de Andrés. Sabía lo que sus palabras significaban, lo que le suplicaba; pero Sergio no estaba preparado para aceptar lo que ambos ya sabían.

\- Una semana más.

Era lo mismo que había pedido la semana anterior y la anterior a esa, y Andrés siempre aceptaba con un suave movimiento. En aquella ocasión no fue diferente. Al alejarse de él, ya no sonreía. Dentro de siete días, después de follar toda la noche, le sonreiría de esa forma tan enigmática y le haría la misma petición. Quizás para entonces Sergio podría estar preparado para hacer las maletas y volver a España.

Mientras se alejaba, Sergio pudo percibir el leve temblor en su mano derecha. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo con el tratamiento experimental ruso, Sergio lo sabía, pero no podía aceptarlo. Y Andrés le amaba demasiado como para obligarle a aceptar que irremediablemente moriría de aquella enfermedad en menos de dos años.

No podía aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, los leves temblores de Andrés y el cansancio de sus besos, le obligaron a despertar. No hizo falta una semana más repara coger todas sus cosas, comprar unos billetes de avión y volver a España dos días más tarde. Lo que no había logrado el tratamiento, lo consiguió el tener un objetivo.

\- Gracias.

Andrés le besó con fuerza cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Esto es lo que había deseado desde que la primera semana había pasado en Rusia. Andrés había sabido desde el principio que iba a morir, que aquella enfermedad no tenía cura y que no la encontraría en aquel sitio. Volver a España significar volver a la vida. Habían vuelto con un objetivo en mente con el que Andrés podría disfrutar antes de morir. No más hospitales, ni pruebas, ni médicos, ni días perdidos.

Andrés sonrió a Sergio tras romper el beso. Había que celebrar la vuelta a casa. Guio a su hermano hasta el salón y le sentó en el sillón con delicadeza. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. Le amaba demasiado. Le adoraba. Cogió su rostro con sus manos y se acercó a él para volver a besar. No tenían prisa, por primera vez en meses, no tenían prisa. Andrés se deleitó saboreando sus labios, jugando con su lengua y profundizando el contacto poco a poco. Guio una se sus manos por su cuello, su hombro… hasta llegar a su mano. Entrelazaron sus dedos con lentitud y Sergio se aferró a él. Tenía miedo.

Sergio temía por él, por su salud y el poco tiempo que le quedaba. A Andrés le enternecía su dulzura y su genuina preocupación por alguien tan horrible como él. Andrés no lo merecía. Sergio no lo merecía. Sergio merecía una persona sana a su lado, que le amase como él lo hacía, pero sin aquel interior podrido y consumido por la crueldad y la violencia. Sergio merecía amar a alguien que no estuviese atado a él por lazos de sangre, que pudiese ser libre para mostrar su amor sin vergüenza. Sergio merecía una persona a su lado buena. Y Andrés merecía morir en soledad, rodeado de violencia y terror. Pero la vida no era justa, ni daba a las personas lo que merecían.

Andrés abandonó sus labios para dejar un rastro de besos por su cuello. Con su mano libre, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. La práctica y el deseo que le consumía, hicieron de aquella tarea algo fácil. Andrés recordaba la primera vez que desnudó a su hermano, había tenido tanto miedo. Andrés jamás había tenido miedo de herir a nadie, pero con Sergio todo era distinto. Sus manos habían temblado y cada uno de sus movimientos habían estado medidos al milímetro. Había tenido tanto miedo… Y ahora seguía teniendo miedo, pero era diferente. Andrés temía el futuro. Temía lo que pasaría con Sergio tras su muerte. Temía que Sergio no llegase a comprender lo mucho que había significado tenerle a su lado. Deslizó sus labios por su pecho y sonrió al escuchar el suspiro de sorpresa de Sergio cuando su lengua pasó por uno de sus pezones.

Liberó su mano entre protestas quedas para quitarle el cinturón y desabrochar sus pantalones. Todo aquello le estorbaba. Separó sus labios de su piel y se arrodilló frente a él. Le quitó los zapatos bajo su atenta mirada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Andrés le desnudaba. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de su hermano, su impaciencia crecer, pero a Andrés siempre le había gustado tomarse su tiempo, disfrutar de cada segundo. Le quitó la ropa y le sonrió. Colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos y los acarició. Podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, el brillo de querer continuar; pero no dijo nada. Ya se conocían demasiado bien, y Sergio sabía que iban a seguir el ritmo lánguido y lento de Andrés.

Observó subir y bajar el pecho de Sergio. Andrés sonrió y abrió sus piernas para poder inclinarse. Le gustaba aquella situación. Adoraba comenzar arrodillado ante él para mostrar su total devoción. Abrió su boca y envolvió su miembro entre sus labios. Saboreó a su hermano sin moverse durante unos segundos. Buscó su mano y volvieron a entrelazar sus dedos. Inició un suave movimiento con su cabeza y Sergio suspiró con placer. Sergio sabía lo que le gustaba. Impuso un ritmo que fue acelerando poco a poco. Muy poco a poco. Sergio disfrutaba aquella tortura. Su hermano apretó su agarre y llevó su mano libre a sus cabellos, sin embargo, no los agarró. Sergio jamás era violento en sus formas, hundió sus dedos y los paseó. Abrió aún más las piernas y los músculos de sus muslos se tensaron. En ese instante, Andrés comenzó a moverse con rapidez, sin avisar. Liberó su miembro y sacó su lengua para lamer su miembro, saboreó las gotas de semen que ya empezaban a escapar. Hizo presión con su lengua y se detuvo en su punta para jugar con ella. Escuchó su nombre entre gemidos y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y temblar a causa del placer. Sergio le llamó, le pidió más. Y Andrés le dio exactamente lo que quería. Volvió a introducir su miembro en su boca y se movió con rapidez. Su hermano se corrió en su boca y Andrés se sintió pleno. Se tomó unos segundos antes de moverse y liberar a su hermano. Se tragó su semen y se relamió los labios. Observó a Sergio, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Le dio unos segundos antes de levantarse para besarle con fuerza.

Se sintió en paz.

Suspiró, listo para irse, pero Sergio le detuvo. No le iba a dejar ir tan pronto. Andrés no necesitaba que hubiese una reciprocidad entre ellos. Él era feliz así, no necesitaba más, pero Sergio no era así. Había momentos, como este, en los que Sergio necesitaba ver el placer brillar también en los ojos de Andrés. Se dejó llevar por él, le gustaba la forma en la que Sergio le guiaba. Quedaron uno frente al otro.

No quería perderle.

No quería perder lo que tenían.

Sergio comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su chaleco. A Andrés le gustaba siempre ir elegante. Sergio le sonrió cuando lo tiró al suelo. Sergio no se tomaba tanto tiempo, tenía prisa por continuar. Le desnudó con rapidez y Andrés en pocos segundos se vio sentado en el sillón con su hermano sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Se miraron fijamente y Andrés se perdió en su mirada oscura y deseosa.

Quizás, se dijo a sí mismo, si hubiese sido mejor persona, si hubiese sabido amar mejor… quizás podría haber disfrutado de Sergio durante más tiempo. Pero no sabía ser mejor de lo que era, no sabía amar de otra forma. No podía no disfrutar de la crueldad y el dolor. No podía ser mejor de lo que era. No podía ser mejor. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Y por ello, había perdido tanto tiempo, tantos besos y caricias. No podía ser mejor. No sabía… Sergio le besó y alejó aquellos pensamientos.

Sergio tenía ese poder sobre él. Sergio tenía la capacidad de amarle aún cuando no lo merecía, de alejar las dudas que sentía mientras estaba a su lado, de sentirse aceptado incluso aunque fuese un monstruo. Andrés sabía muy bien lo que era. Y Sergio también lo sabía, y seguía a su lado, besándole y amándole. Sergio pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y ladeó la cabeza levemente. Sus respiraciones chocaron y sus labios se encontraron una vez más. Sergio se movió para cerra aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Guio las manos de Andrés a sus caderas y asintió con la cabeza.

Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Andrés se recolocó en su asiento y cogió su miembro para guiarlo hasta los glúteos de Sergio. Habías días, momentos como aquel, en los que Sergio no pedía nada, no quería nada. Buscar la vaselina habría sido considerado una pérdida de tiempo para él. Había días en los que Sergio quería sentir el placer y el dolor de ser penetrado sin ningún tipo de preparación. Sergio clavó sus dedos en su piel al sentir el miembro de Andrés penetrarle con lentitud. Gimió con fuerza y le besó apretando sus labios contra los de su hermano, buscando una forma de evadirse del dolor de los primeros segundos. Andrés le dio el tiempo que necesitaba. Si Sergio hubiese sido otra persona le estaría follando sin compasión, disfrutando de su dolor, pero jamás podría disfrutar asá de Sergio. Andrés correspondió el beso y espero pacientemente. Él no marcaba el ritmo. Él no tenía ningún poder ahora. Sergio se movió levemente y sus uñas traspasaron su piel.

Quería más, pero no dependía de él. Sergio marcaba el ritmo. Sergio estaba en control ahora. Andrés colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y acarició su piel. Estaba ahí para él, para darle la estabilidad que necesitaba.

\- Te quiero -murmuró entre besos.

Sergio sonrió.

\- Te quiero -repitió-. Recuerda siempre cuanto te quiero hermanito.

\- Lo recordaré.

Era una promesa. Una promesa que Andrés necesitaba hacer, necesitaba escuchar. Necesitaba que Sergio lo supiese.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Andrés asintió. Ya lo sabía. Sabía lo mucho que Sergio le amaba y lo desesperado que estaba por tenerle siempre a su lado. Andrés se llevaría ese amor a la tumba consigo.

Sergio comenzó a moverse con lentitud, pero seguro. Gimió de dolor, pero no se detuvo y Andrés no se lo pidió. Ya sabía que no servía de nada. Agarró bien a sus caderas y le dejó. Sergio aumentó el ritmo, comenzó a moverse más y más rápido. Y Andrés podía sentir el placer escaparse de entre sus labios. Bebió sus gemidos y muy poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas para profundizar cada estocada. Podía sentir su cuerpo arder. Sólo se sentía así con Sergio, sólo su hermano le hacía sentir que estaba al borde de la locura, a las puertas del paraíso. Sólo Sergio le hacía sentir vivo aquellos días. Sólo con él alcanzaba la paz y conocía la felicidad.

Andrés gimió su nombre cuando supo que iba a correrse, cuando una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se corrió dentro de él. Toda la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció y Andrés le abrazó contra sí con la fuerza que le quedaba. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para emborracharse de su olor a sudor y sexo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y sintió la sonrisa de Sergio contra su mejilla.

Era suyo.

Sergio acarició sus cabellos con tranquilidad y observó la sonrisa de su hermano. No era una sardónica como aquellas que le dedicaba en Rusia. Había cierta paz en ella que Sergio comprendía de dónde procedía. Y él también se sintió en paz al saber que su hermano había encontrado la calma finalmente con su aceptación. Y se sintió bien consigo mismo al ser él el único con ese poder sobre Andrés.

Sergio sabía cómo era realmente su hermano, le había observado durante años. Le gustaba burlarse de la gente, humillar incluso a personas allegadas a las que apreciaba. Sergio sabía que disfrutaba infringiendo dolor físico y mental. Y que no había nada que pudiese detenerle. Lo sabía. Quererle era un error. Entregarse a él era un error. Confiar en él era un error, pero Sergio no podía evitarlo porque sabía que Andrés jamás haría nada en su contra. Andrés jamás le traicionaría. Andrés le era leal y haría cualquier cosa que Sergio le pidiese. Sergio sabía perfectamente que Andrés mataría por él, moriría por él con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Y no se arrepentiría.

Aquella verdad era terrorífica, o debería serlo. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que Sergio disfrutaba de aquella verdad. Le gustaba aquel poder que esa verdad le profería. Adoraba aquel control y, en los momentos en los que aceptaba aquella verdad, Sergio sabía que eran realmente hermanos, que había algo mal en ellos. Había algo oscuro dentro de ambos. Y Sergio jamás haría daño a nadie, su moral y su ética personal se lo impedían, pero su amor por Andrés era más fuerte que eso. La sensación de poder, paz y amor que sentía junto a Andrés era más fuerte. Y por eso seguían juntos, por eso aceptaba sus caricias y buscaba sus besos desesperadamente.

Por eso estaba en aquel instante sobre él, acariciando sus cabellos y besando su rostro sudoroso, saboreando su sudor e intoxicándose con el olor a sexo que emanaban ambos. Sergio sonrió y se abrazó a él para disfrutar unos minutos del silencio que les rodeaba a ambos y la calma que traía consigo.

Mañana todo cambiaría. Mañana tendrían que comenzar a terminar de perfilar el plan de sus vidas. Los dos juntos, para darle a Andrés la gloria que merecía antes de su muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto es todo.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Comentarios y kudos son siempre bienvenidos y me harán feliz.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
